stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
KGC (player)
Category: Player KGC has been playing since April of 2005. He is active on both the Main and Ascended Servers. Introduction to the Game KGC became active on StargateWars after trying to win a bet with his brother. He was trying to prove there was Stargate PC game. While searching through Google he discovered StargateWars Ingame links: *KGC on Main *KGC in Ascension History KGC joined Stargate Wars in April 2005. He joined under the name "KGC" because those are his initials and he didn't have the inspiration to think of a better name. Another reason the name was chosen was because it was short and easy to remember. Of course the occasional reference to Kentucky Fried Chicken was to be expected. The race he choose when he registered was the Asgard. After a lot of commander hopping at the beginning he soon realized it would be best if he was his own commander and start recruiting officers of his own. All this because of the importance of Unit Production, which was very important, especially at the start of the game. To encourage his officers to increase their UP he organized weekly competitions. Shortly after his ascensions he decided to change his playing style. He became a farmer and thus built up a strike and started attacking everyone who wasn't allied or NAP'd to the Omega Allegiance and had enough naq out for the attack to be profitable. Soon enough he had a reputation for being one of the best farmers in the game. Of course soon enough this led to conflicts. The first worth mentioning was the one involving eXtremer. He was the leader of an alliance called DBD and KGC was farming a lot of their members. eXtremer asked KGC to stop, but he told him to tell his alliance buddies to increase his defenses. The farming continued and then some Omega members, not including KGC decided to mass eXtremer's 400 billion plus defense. eXtremer vowed to mass all Omega members and especially KGC because he thought KGC had ordered the strike. After the first massings eXtremer started to get followers such as God of Darkness and SVaRuN, so he created a new alliance called the New World Order. They continued to mass Omega members until his followers started loosing interest in the game, or actually wanted to play in a normal way again. So soon after eXtremer stopped his mission, sold his account and presumably quit the game (one can never be sure, right?) The second conflict (partly) caused by KGC's farming was the war between The Grand Alliance and CrystalForce and the Tauri Alliance. It all started when the Omega Allegiance decided to get rid of all NAPs, including the one with CrystalForce. So KGC started to farm their members. Robe, leader of CrystalForce, of course didn't like this development and decided to go to war with Omega Allegiance. She thought that because CrystalForce was ranked first at the time they would easily win the war. She was badly mistaken, Omega had won every war it had been in and CrystalForce had never even been to war. Most of their members didn't even want this war. So after their initial strike Omega and their allies struck back and continued to do so. After not even a week CrystalForce surrendered and disbanded. Alliances KGC joined the Omega Allegiance at the start of June 2005. Currently he's the 7th longest serving member. He decided to apply for membership after getting to know how the game works and realizing the potential of the Omega Allegiance. He wasn't wrong, soon afterwards the Omega Allegiance started to dominate the game and up to this day is still the dominating force. When the Omega Allegiance together with the EPA formed The Grand Alliance a new era was begun. When GunZ stepped down from his position of Omega's GA representative KGC was chosen to take his place. When the GA disbanded and the Coalition of Paragons was created KGC remained Omega's representative. At the start of January 2007 KGC became leader of the Alpha Allegiance after Su stepped down. Since then some new members have joined and some have left. Some things changed, whether those changes are for the best, well, only time will tell. Ascension KGC has ascended six times and is a member of the Indu race. The first five ascensions were done with minimal stats and were at first only intended to gain the bonuses on Main, the sixth was 10 months after the the fifth and was a decent one. Relations KGC is a close personal friend of: *Profitteroles *Bryan *Corkscrew *EnterTheLion *Magius *S T I *Lorien *REK *Slicky *Reborn *Zarakai Kenpachi *Orpheus *Draleg *God of Darkness. *TauriDundee *Kjarkur *Teal'auc References *IceBOLT *EnterTheLion *Tauri *Dundee *Mukasa *REK Category:Player